


The fire inside is delightful

by EchoesofMemory



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mocking people for their inability to stand cold weather, Snowball Fights, snow fights, winter weather, yes they're different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofMemory/pseuds/EchoesofMemory
Summary: You and Clark head back to Smallsville for the holidays. An unexpected snowfall leads to fun all around.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Kudos: 57





	The fire inside is delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikat18/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the wonderful musikat18!
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

"I was designed for the cold, weakling. Acknowledge my superiority."

Clark sputtered at your statement, staring at you in surprise. "What? I'm invulnerable!"

You arched an eyebrow at him, struggling not to burst into giggles. "Clark, you're wearing four layers. And snow pants. It's only 28 degrees out."

He pouted at you, doing his best to make you feel guilty. "It's cold!"

You held your arms out and spun around. "Clark, I am wearing a winter jacket and jeans. Obviously in this case, I am superior."

He groaned and turned around, and you took the opportunity to bend down, scoop some snow, and pack it into a snowball. After some careful aiming, the snowball hit the back of his head, causing him to jump and turn around. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape at your sheer audacity, and this time there was no holding the laughter in.

He smiled at the sound and backed away. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be? Better run."

You stopped laughing and stared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He didn't reply, only stooping to start packing snowballs.

You ran for the fence, hoping it would provide some cover, before packing your own ammo.

Thankfully, Clark stuck to human normal standards in the ensuing fight, which meant you were able to pelt him a couple times and, after leading him on a merry chase, dump a full branch of snow on him from one of the few trees on the farm.

That didn't save you from him dumping snow down the back of your shirt or putting his cold hands on you, causing you to shriek, "Clark!"

As the sun started going down, the fight devolved into running around and flinging snow at each other, laughing the whole while. Clark tackled you into a snowbank after you tossed a handful of snow in his face.

From the door, Martha laughed at your antics and called, "Come on in, you two, and warm up! I've got hot chocolate ready."

Clark smiled down at you and leaned down to kiss your nose before standing.

"Noooo, come back! I want more kisses..."

He laughed and pulled you out of the snowbank, easily pulling you into a princess carry, before leaning in to kiss you properly.

You sighed and snuggled in as best you could as he carried you towards the warm house and the promise of hot chocolate.

"I'm still the superior cold weather being."

Clark's groan echoed in the deepening shadows.


End file.
